La Incondicional
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: DHr... capítulo 7 up... un amor clandestino es la mejor forma de amarse, al menos para ellos dos... Songfic... el final...
1. Chapter 1

**hola inicio este fic deseando que quede decentemente, la historia trata sobre un triangulo amoroso (Pansy-Draco-Hermione), los dos últimos sostienen una relación clandestina pero que es la mejor forma para estar juntos... ¿podrán amarse libremente al final?... tal vez...**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K.Rowling y la canción del mismo nombre del fic es interpretada por Luis Miguel**

**Dedicatoria: a todas las parejas que disfrutan el D/Hr**

**La incondicional**

Una de las mansiones más bellas que haya en el mundo mágico, es también el mudo testigo de una relación que se cae a pedazos, pero que sevive solo para mantener las apariencias y el respeto de la gente que aún esta por debajo de ellos. Una nueva discusión en la casa de los Malfoy, iniciada para variar por Pansy Parkinson de Malfoy, como le gustaba recordarle al mundo que era ella la señora de Malfoy y se sentía muy importante por eso, pero ahora todo su glamour se había perdido en una desfiguración emocional de su encantador rostro

- te desapareces todo el tiempo, me has dejado sola, ni siquiera podemos hablar- reclamaba  
- eso es evidente, si lo único que haces es quejarte, si estoy malo, si no estoy peor, con nada se te da gusto a ti  
- entonces ¿para que te casaste conmigo?- preguntó con un tono exageradamente dramático  
- creéme que ni yo mismo lo sé- respondió él, molesto y abandonando el salón  
- Draco regresa, no me dejes hablando como si estuviera loca

Pero él no volvió, en cuanto cerró la puerta del salón, con un fuerte portazo desapareció y fue a aparecer en una calle poco transitada pero que en ese momento era genial para pensar, se sentó en el borde de la acera, con aire meditabundo, preguntándose de nuevo sus motivos para haberse ligado de tal modo con Pansy... de inmediato y en forma de respuestalos rostros de sus padres cruzaron por su mente

- _siempre hice lo que ellos querían_- se dijo a sí mismo- _muy a pesar de mí_

Y como ese compromiso existía desde que ambos eran muy niños, lo habían terminado cumpliendo, para bien o para mal, en este caso para mal ya que si alguna vez habían sido amigos o algo similar ese sentimiento había muerto por culpa de esa relación tan forzada... una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su atractivo rostro, regresandolo a la realidad, decidió que necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara, que lo comprendiera, que lo recibiera sin ninguna queja... empezó a caminar durante unos minutos más, con el paso ligeramente más acelerado, posiblemente algo más ansioso y solo se detuvo frente a una casaque estaba más alejada de las demás, tocó la puerta con los dedos algo temblorosos, nerviosos... la puerta la abrió una mujer de cabellos castaños que lo miró fijamente y lo dejó pasar, le pidió que se sentara y puso en sus manos una taza con algo que paracía té

- pensé que no estarías- le confesó dando un sorbo a su taza  
- tenía que estar, hace un par de horas ha venido Harry  
- ¿que quería?- preguntó sin lograr disimular una profunda molestia  
- convencerme¿que más, no le parece bien que este viviendo sola, quiere que vaya a vivir con él, no es lo que estás pensando- añadió al ver el espanto en los ojos grises de Draco- quiere cuidarme, creo que me estima tanto como yo a él. Pero creo que no has venido a conocer los detalles de mi vida, así que prefiero no agobiarte

Hermione estaba sentada a su lado y lo miraba con ternura, en lo que se tomaba lo que quedaba de té, le contó la discusión que había tenido con Pansy y lo mucho que lamentaba haberse casado con ella, lo oía muy desesperado tanto que no se había animado a decirle lo que pensaba, cuando terminó su relato parecía que se hubiera sacado un veneno de su cuerpo

- Pansy tiene el poder de poner histérico a cualquiera, recuerdo bien todo lo que decía de mí cuando eramos estudiantes- dijo con un dejo de nostalgia fingida en la voz  
- te suplico que no me recuerdes esos horribles momentos  
- tranquilo, lo último que deseo es hacerte sentir mal, te veo muy cansado tal vez deberías dormir  
- no querrás que me vaya ¿o sí?- preguntó  
- claro que no, puedes quedarte aquí, en un cuarto, estarás más cómodo, ven

La joven de ojos amielados extendió su mano, para que él la siguiera y lo llevó a un cuarto para que pudiera relajarse, se metió para mullir unas almohadas y cuando pretendió salir, Draco la tomo de la cintura y la beso, fue un beso fugaz, capaz de hacerle entender que lo que él necesitaba no solo era dormir, los labios de Draco comenzaron a besar el cuello de Hermione, sus hombros; mientras la joven desabrochaba la camisa del Slytherin y dejaban que el laberinto de emociones que los unía actuara, fusionando sus cuerpos y sus almas en uno solo...

_Tú… la misma siempre tú  
__Amistad, ternura, que se yo  
__Tú… mi sombra has sido tú  
__La historia de un amor  
__Que no fue nada_

Despertaron juntos, Hermione antes que él, por lo que besando sutilmente su rostro consiguió despertarlo

- ¿que hora es?- preguntó él con un bostezo reprimido  
- las 6 de la mañana  
-no quisiera tener que irme, pero  
- descuida, entiendo que tengas un compromiso y que lo nuestro sea tan esporádico, fui yo quien acepto esta relación, así que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada  
- no se como fui capaz de dejarte ir, cuando podrías ser mía  
- soy tuya, pero tal vez, no nos estaríamos entendiendo tanto si hubiera sido de otro modo  
- eres un ángel

Se dieron un beso fugaz y después de vestirse él desapareció...

**Continuará...  
**  
la relación clandestina seguirá viviendo en el 2 epi, aunque tal vez sea descubierta,  
les gusta? dejen reviews...

Princess-Dreamer


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: holas, me extrañaron, seguro que no, como sea, acá traigo el 2 cap, si, se que dije que serían descubiertos pero primero decidí que debía mostrar como se había dado todo, así que el descubrimiento tardará algo, espero que no les moleste la tardanza... gracias a la gente que dejo reviews... me fueron de gran ayuda**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la canción de J.C. Calderón (por autoría) y de Luis Miguel (por interprete)**

**Dedicatoria: a la gente que lo lea, a los fans de la pareja D/Hr, a los valientes que me dejaron reviews y a mi family virtual (un beso allá a Univisión)...**

Cap. II

Draco apareció en su habitación, con una leve sonrisa en la cara: estaba feliz por haber estado con Hermione, aunque sabía que tal vez no debía haber estado ahí, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Pansy que irrumpió en el cuarto

- ¿donde te metiste anoche?- preguntó con furia contenida  
- por ahí- respondió con vaguedad el rubio  
- espero que al menos hayas tenido la decencia de no visitar los lugares que frecuentamos, sabes como odio pensar lo que dirían los demás magos si supieran que tenemos problemas y yo...  
-es lo único que te importa- la cortó Draco con fastidio  
- es lo único que debería importar  
- suficiente Pansy estoy cansado, si no te importa- señaló la puerta con la cabeza

Pansy se marchó ofendida, preguntándose que diablos estaba sucediendo, una parte de ella, estaba segura de que había otra mujer en su camino, pero no sabía como hablar del tema, porque se sentiría muy humillada. Draco se quedo en el cuarto, se sentó al borde de la cama y empezó a preguntarse ¿porque Hermione¿porque habiendo tantas chicas que conoció no solo en la escuela sino después, tuvo que escoger como su compañera ocasional a Hermione?

Cerró los ojos un segundo para hundirse en los recuerdos...

**FLASHBACK **

Todo comenzó a mediados de su séptimo año en Hogwarts... cuando él seguía siendo "novio" de Pansy y creía que la sangre era lo más importante, cuando aún llamaba al trio perfecto de Hogwarts "El loco, la rata y la sangre sucia", cuando seguía siendo el mismo engreído de siempre, hasta que recibió una pésima noticia: ese día en el gran comedor, una gran lechuza negra dejo un enorme sobre delante de él y se fue, Draco recogió el sobre ante la atenta mirada del colegio en pleno y cuando supo su contenido se puso más pálido que de costumbre y sintió algo muy raro dentro de él: su corazón estaba muy entristecido pero no lograba que sus ojos lloraran, los sentía arder pero no lograba derramar una sola lágrima; salió corriendo hacia un lugar que nadie conociera en medio de parloteo de sus compañeros...

Resulto que la nota le informaba del lamentable fallecimiento de su madre, quien había sido asesinada pero no se sabía por quien, aunque Draco lo sospechaba

"- _malditos mortífagos_- se dijo pese a que había estado a punto de unirse a ellos- _malditos sean_-"

Estaba plenamente solo y había elegido para ocultar su dolor la sala de los menesteres, sabía que nadie lo encontraría y esa idea lo tranquilizaba, realmente no deseaba que nadie lo viera en ese momento, no había querido ir a su sala común por ese motivo, porque sabía que ahí tendría todo menos privacidad... cuando al fin se cansó de esa soledad, pero seguia sin querer ver a sus amigos, decidió ir a la biblioteca, que a esa hora no podía estar llena de gente, además quería distraerse de su tristeza; se sentó en lo más escondido de la biblioteca, con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos, le molestaba el no poder llorar como era debido y fue en ese momento cuando la oyó, de inmediato se puso de pie con el rostro blanco y curiosamente en ese momento le pareció cualquier cosa, menos una sangresucia

- no pensé que hubiera alguien acá- se excuso la chica tomándo el primer libro que encontró  
- espera- le dijo antes de que se fuera- yo, solo- se quedo sin palabras así que se sentó en la silla con la mirada clavada en la mesa  
- todos te vieron salir muy alterado de la sala común, decían que había malas noticias sobre... Voldemort- dijo ella con un hilo de voz  
- ¿malas noticias?- repitió incrédulo sobretodo por oírla pronunciarsu nombre- ah, supongo que comenzaron a murmurar... para lo que me importa  
- debe ser muy grave, jamás imaginé al orgulloso Draco Malfoy hablar así sobre los comentarios de la gente- recitó Hermione con cierto sarcasmo en la voz  
- no es de tu incumbencia, Granger, pero si te interesa ir corriendo a decirles a tu novio y al loco de tu amigo, diles que mi madre murió- no había sido intencional decirle pero lo había hecho  
- yo no tengo... oh lo siento mucho, no pensé que fuera eso  
- si bueno, normalmente la gente piensa que soy un niño rico y consentido incapaz de albergar algo más que codicia en un corazón de piedra- aclaró él con un nudo en la garanta  
- en verdad lo siento- dijo Hermione quien movida por el cariño ya se había sentado cerca de él y estaba tentada a pasar su brazo por el hombro del Slytherin- no puedes negar que no tengan razón, siempre te has portado así y... bueno, siento tu pérdida, yo tengo que irme

Una parte de Draco se preguntaba que esperaba para correr a la "sangre sucia" aunque no podía negar que había sido especial el hecho de que le hubiera dicho que sentía la muerte de su madre, a pesar de que no eran precisamente muy buenas conocidas, aunque algo en la voz de la Gryffindor le hizo ver que era sincera...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_Tú… mi eternamente tú  
__Un hotel, tu cuerpo y un adiós  
__Tú… mi oculta amiga tú  
__Un golpe de pasión  
__Amor de madrugada_

Draco sonrió al recordar que en ese momento en el que había existido esa pequeña conexión se hubieran llevado bien, también recordo que en días posteriores él se había sentido tentado a buscarla, cuando no estuviera con Potter y Weasley, solo para que hablaran, aunque más bien él se dedicabaa mirarla, preguntándose como no se había dado cuenta de la increíble mujer que había detrás de la sabelotodo insufrible como Snape la había llamado alguna vez y se sentía mal por saber que parte de esas burlas habían sido propiciadas por él y por sus amigos. Sus recuerdos se detuvieron en el primer beso que se dieron...

**FLASHBACK**

... estaban hablando en la sala de los Menesteres como otras veces, ella estaba diciendo todo lo que pensaba sobre Voldemort y los mortífagos y demás y él la escuchaba ensimismado

- desearía que todo esto finalizara de una vez, sin que Harry- se quedó callada de pronto  
- ¿que ibas a decir?  
- nada, olvídalo, es un asunto privado  
- entiendo que el CaraCortada y la rata te aprecien tanto, creo que siempre has sido su salvación  
- no los llames así, son mis amigos, los únicos que tengo en el colegio, somos casi hermanos  
- sobretodo Weasley es tu hermano- repuso Draco con un toque de sarcasmo  
- lo que sentimos es una linda y dulce amistad y aunque fuera de otro modo, sería mi problema  
- ¿alguna vez él y tú han...?  
- ¿salido, en plan de cita, no, solo hemos sido buenos amigos - explicó ella con una sonrisa

Draco también sonrío, simplemente no resistía esa sonrisa y era más díficil resistirla teniéndola a un lado, en un acto impulsivo acarició el rostro de la prefecta, quien lo miró con asombro y con miedo, aunque no hizo nada por evitar que le acariciara la mejilla, los ojos de Hermione vagaron por el techo como buscando algo, mientras el rubio centraba su atención en los labios de la chica, eran simplemente perfectos y como estaban entreabiertos lucían más seductores todavía, la joven Gryffindor posó la mirada en el Slytherin mientras él depositaba un suave beso en los labios de ella, quien dudo unos segundos, Draco iba a romper el suave contacto cuando ella respondió ante el beso logrando fundir sus bocas en una sola, cuando el beso acabo, se miraron tiernamente durante unos minutos antes de que se fueran porque ya era tarde...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Draco sonrió abiertamente al recordar lo bien que sabían esos labios y lo diferente que había sidoese beso aotros besos quehubiera dadoantes; aunque estaba bastante confundido, en el sentido de que nunca había existido una relación formal, más bien era algo clandestino que solo ellos y sus conciencias conocían, se querían y aunque por el momento tal vez fuera suficiente, probablemente algún día se podría hacer innecesario...

_No existe un lazo entre tú y yo  
Nada de amores, nada de nada _

**°°°°°°°°°°°CONTINUARÁ°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
**bueno, por favor díganme que les va pareciendo... espero actualizar pronto... ciao

**P®ÎN©É§§ D®ÉaMÉ®**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: más qeu nada este es cap de flashback, pero es como que simbólico, espero les guste**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de los personajes ni de la canción, todo es de JKR y de los respectivos autores de la canción que interpreta Luis Miguel**

**Dedicatoria: a la gente que disfruta esta pareja D/Hr... en el fondo siento que se ven geniales juntos aunqeu soy fiel H/Hr +rolled eyes+**

**Cap. 3**

... los recuerdos del rubio siguieron vagando hasta encontrar uno que era significativo: su primera vez, es decir, de ella porque él había estado con demasiadas chicas en los últimos 2 años... todas alumnas de su casa, todas ellas creyendo en que acostarse con Draco Malfoy era una especie de premio o algo así pero que ya llevaban toda una historia con muchos nombres escritos en ellas... eso era lo de menos, solo era un momento de calentura y después, a Draco se le borraban sus nombres y fingía que no las conocía... con Hermione fue totalmente distinto

**FLASHBACK**

... ese día de nuevo se habían citado en la Sala de los Menesteres, era el único lugar donde podrían hablar sin que nadie los molestara, ahí estaba él, sentado mirando fijamente el fuego pensando en que solo quedaba un mes para salir de Hogwarts y que 2 meses atrás se había enterado de la muerte de su madre, aún le dolía pero, se había vuelto menos doloroso que antes cuando sentía que le ardían las entrañas por culpa de sus deseos de venganza... ¿quien lo habría cambiado?... Hermione, sin duda y ahora estaba esperándola para hablar con ella, porque necesitaba que lo escuchara aunque no dijera nada, aunque se limitara a mirarlo con la ternura que encerraban sus ojos de miel pero se tardaba

- ¿donde estás?- le preguntó al vacío de la sala desesperado

El ruido de la puerta lo hizo sonreír, un segundo más tarde la joven prefecta con la respiración algo entrecortaba había entrado cerrando la puerta tras sí

- lo siento, he tenido que burlar a Filch y a la Sra. Norris- explicó yendo a sentarse junto a él  
- ¿donde estaban?  
- patrullando la sala común de Gryffindor, tuve que salir corriendo en un momento de distracción  
- me alegra que estés acá  
- a mí también- dijo tomando aire- ahora bien, sigue diciéndome  
- ¿de que estabamos hablando?  
- me contabas sobre tu niñez, es un tema fascinante que tuvimos que interrumpir por culpa de Peeves- recordó Hermione  
- ah pues, nada, desde que tengo memoria siempre tuve todo lo que quise, los juegos más caros, las escobas de juguete más costosas, en fin todas las cosas inútiles que un niño podía pedir... recuerdo que mi padre siempre decía que un Malfoy debía tener todo lo que deseaba y desde chico me enseño que "el fin justifica los medios", así que... no fue muy buena enseñanza que digamos  
- ¿y tu madre?  
- ella, solo hacía lo que papá quería o al menos eso me hizo creer siempre, excepto cuando se opuso a que me inscribieran a Durmstrang, me quería aunque también era muy elitista, creía que eramos como dioses o algo así... valiente educación  
- ellos hicieron de ti lo que querían, también con Pansy y con los demás Slytherin me imagino  
- Pansy... desde antes de nacer nuestros padres nos comprometieron ¿puedes creerlo?  
- me imagino que la pureza de la sangre es lo más importante para algunas familias, por eso odian a los Weasley y a los sangre mestiza como Harry y que te puedo decir de los muggles o de los "sangre sucia" como yo- musitó ella bajando la mirada

Draco no le respondió pero le acarició el rostro, arrepentido por haberla llamado así no una sino varias veces en todo el tiempo que estudiaron en Hogwarts...

_Tú la misma de ayer, la incondicional  
__La que no espera nada  
__Tú la misma de ayer la que no supe amar  
__No se porque_…

Hermione le sonrió con ternura

- ¿que puedes decir tú de tu niñez?- le preguntó Draco  
- no mucho, en realidad, siempre tuve el cariño y el apoyo de mis padres y hasta la fecha lo conservó, ellos me enseñaron mucho, yo siempre sentí fascinación por los libros y pues desde pequeña intuía que yo no era como mis compañeras de clase por eso me sentí encantada cuando recibí mi carta, no imaginé ser tan diferente, mis padres me dieron todo su apoyo aunque se bien que hubieran querido sacarme del colegio cuando fui petrificada... yo tenía una familia que creció cuando conocí a Harry y a Ron, he aprendido mucho de ellos  
- ¿incluso a quebrar las normas?- preguntó escéptico Malfoy  
- si, algo hay de eso- repuso ella medio riendo  
- tú vida ha sido un millón de veces mejor que la mía  
- puede ser, pero aún estás a tiempo de arreglarla, en el fondo eres una gran persona Draco y lo sabes, pero eres demasiado orgulloso  
- me conoces tanto que me asusta  
- puedo verlo en tus ojos que son tan frios para el mundo pero que pueden albergar tanta dulzura  
- ¿crees que soy dulce?  
- no lo creo, estoy segura, tú no eres como esos mortífagos, eres mil veces mejor

A la par que decía esto le acariciaba la mejilla, Draco no pudo controlar sus impulsos y la beso como una forma de liberar lo que en ese momento lo estaba quemándo por dentro... ella respondió a su beso moviendo gentilmente sus labios contra los de él fusionando sus bocas como casi siempre después de una plática, pero esta vez el asunto iba más allá, más allá para ambos, de un modo que se salió de control, en un momento Draco estaba besando el cuello de la joven intentado deshacerse de la túnica, mientras Hermy intentaba lo mismo... una vez logrado su objetivo no pudieron dar marcha atrás, un mar de emociones los inundo y estaba por suceder lo inevitable, sus gemidos estaban inundando la sala y sus respiraciones iban a la par de agitadas, la chica cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Draco en su abdomen y lo detuvo casi por instinto antes de que hiciera algo más, Draco vio en los ojos de la chica miedo y ternura y quizá deseo y le besó brevemente los labios mientras sus cuerpos se unían en uno solo, las uñas de la prefecta se clavaron en la espalda del rubio mientras se mordía los labios para evitar gritar, con otro beso prolongado ahogaron el grito que pugnaba por salir de labios del otro y se separaron aún confundidos respecto a lo que acababan de hacer...

La primera vez de la joven Gryffindor y se había entregado al que sus amigos consideraban su peor enemigo... la verdad no se arrepentía... Draco no podía dejar de pensar que él había sido el primero en su vida y eso lo llenó de orgullo, no podía evitarlo, pero es que había sido tan diferente a lo que había pasado antes, ella había sido completamente suya y de algún modo extraño y loco él le pertenecía más de lo que habría podido pertenecerle antes a alguna mujer...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_Tú inten__samente tú  
__Soledad, cariño, yo que se  
__Tú mis horas bajas tú  
__Un cuerpo de mujer  
__Un par de rosas blancas_

... desde entonces su juego había ido un poco más allá... de un modo que ambos seguían disfrutando

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
uhm, no sé que digan ustedes...  
****P®ÎN©É§§ D®ÉaMÉ®  
Ŀą****ŃŧŲ**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: en este epi hay una fiesta y el romance clandestino sigue**

**Disclaimer: personajes de JKRowling canción de Luis Miguel**

**Dedicatoria: a los que me han dejado reviews grax verdaderamente  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Cap. 4**

Y la extrañaba, era inevitable para él no extrañarla, tal vez su manera de decir las cosas o simplemente su compañía... pero ese día no sería posible que se vieran, Draco lo supo en cuando Pansy hizo su entrada dramática a la habitación

- ahora ¿que?- preguntó un tanto grosero aunque no le importo  
- has olvidado la cena que hay hoy para los ex-alumnos de Hogwarts de nuestra generaciön ¿cierto?  
- ¿no pensarás en ir?- Draco puso los ojos en blanco- tú odias encontrarte con los Gryffindors y demás alumnos  
- ¿y qué? será buena ocasión para ponerlos en su lugar y tenemos que ir, se lo has prometido a Snape  
- _maldita sea_- pensó Draco- esta bien- cedió con fastidio- iremos a la dichosa cena  
- me alegra que conserves el sentido del cumplimiento

Draco le dirigió la mirada más asesina de la que fue capaz, pero no hizo ningún otro comentario... ¿como diablos pudo haber olvidado ese maldito compromiso?... cuando cayó la noche tanto él como Pansy estaban listos, él llevaba uno de sus mejores trajes de gala y ella un vestido que francamente le habría quedado como de reina de belleza si tan solo sonriera, pero no lo hacía, Draco sabía que fingiría sonreír pero que en realidad ninguno de los dos lo sentía... solo esperaba no tener que hacer ese circo durante mucho tiempo

Aparecieron en el centro de lo que parecía un santuoso salón de fiestas... ya habían más personas alrededor pero todos eran exalumnos de otras casas, así que por instinto se acercaron a donde estaban Crabbe, Goyle y Nott, así como Blaise Zabini y Millicent Bulstrode junto a otras personas, Severus Snape se acerco al grupito que formaban todos ellos

- me alegra volver a verlo... profesor- dijo Draco disimulando el poco entusiasmo que sentía por estar ahí  
- a mí también, Draco... ahora tendremos que soportar a San Potter, el héroe de todas las batallas porque hará una gran entrada- dijo Snape reprimiendo una mueca

Pero antes de él llegaron otros alumnos, unos de Hufflepuff, un grupito más nutrido de Ravenclaws y los infaltables Gryffindors, Longbottom, una de las gemelas Patil, Finnigan, Thomas, Brown y un segundo después el trío perfecto de Hogwarts hizo su aparición, los Slytherin los miraron con cierto fastidio, aunque a ellos no les importo, de inmediato Weasley comenzó a bromear con sus compañeros de casa y Draco fue capaz de ver a Harry y Hermione riendo, ella lucía hermosa con un vestido azul oscuro que le ceñía perfecto al talle, lucía como un ángel y de inmediato se pregunto que diablos haría con Potter... en algún punto de la noche coincidieron y tuvieron que fingir que se odiaban aunque no fuera verdad

- la sangre sucia me preguntoque hará aquí- comentó Pansy despectivamente  
- nada de tu incumbencia Parkinson- murmuró la joven castaña con fastidio  
- vámonos- decidió Pansy y casi jaló a Draco quien miraba a Hermione suplicante aunque no lo parecía  
- adiós... sangre sucia- murmuró Draco sin entender bien porque  
- hasta nunca, Malfoy

_No existe un lazo entre tú y yo  
__No hubo promesas, ni juramentos  
__Nada de nada_

A eso de la medianoche, Draco logró liberarse de su esposa y fingir demencia yendo hacia un lugar apartado donde solo estaba ella, la que lo llenaba tanto aunque no la amaba, sentía que la necesitaba, así que camino hacia ella con disimulo

- Hermione- la llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos  
- Draco, pensé que estarías con Pansy  
- ya ves que he podido librarme de ella  
- me alegro por ti

Se acercó a ella y le acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja provocándole un leve sonrojo, sonrió al mirarla sonrojarse

- vámonos de acá Hermione- le susurró quedamente en el oído  
- no podemos¿a donde iríamos?  
- yo que sé, quiero estar contigo  
- pero  
- sé que tu también deseas estar conmigo por favor

La chica lo miro, sabía que era sincero y aún cuando lo consideraba una imprudencia tomó su mano y caminaron hacia un lugar donde fuera seguro desaparecerse...

Fueron a aparecer unos kilómetros más allá, en un lugar oscuro y abandonado, donde nadie los molestaría, Hermione iba a decir algo pero Draco se lo impidió besando con ternura sus labios, ella lo miro fascinada y le siguió el juego de la pasión, después de varios minutos que duro ese beso, las manos de Draco corrieron por la espalda de la joven para comenzar a desabrochar el cierre del vestido, sentía sus dedos temblar bajo el contacto de esa piel que había sido suya tantas veces, no le tomó mucho hacer que ella se deshiciera de la prenda y luego la ayudo a que le quitara el traje... el tiempo pareció detenerse de pronto pero ellos no le dieron importancia

La pasión desbordó entre ellos de modo espontaneo y las cosas que siguieron era fácilmente predecibles... ningunose arrepentía ni mucho menos... se sentían muybien en brazos del otro, era un sentimiento de culpabilidad que curiosamente los hacía sentir mejor...hasta que de pronto...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
dejen reviews please  
Tania- Princessdreamer**


	5. Chapter 5

**no había sabido como continuarlo, sorry a ver que tal me va con esto y que piensan del final**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la canción de J.C. Calderón sin fines de lucro, yo no gano nada haciendo esto**

**Cap. 5**

... la puerta se abrió con gran estrépito, provocando que ambos se separaran y encararan a Pansy quien se había quedado como petrificada, detrás de ella aparecieron Blaise y para desencanto de Hermione también Harry... ninguno dijo nada por varios minutos, solo lograban mirarse entre ellos con expresión de espanto... bueno Pansy tenía en realidad una mirada desorbitada como si se debatiera mentalmente entre largarse o hacer una escena... Harry no decía nada pero su mirada lucía decepcionada, Blaise sólo sonreía burlonamente...

- ¿ya ves como yo no mentía?- dijo Blaise de pronto y todos lo miraron  
- no lo puedo creer- decía Pansy al borde de la histeria- ¿como has sido capaz?, y con una sangre sucia  
- no la llames así- saltaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Draco

Hermione se había cubierto con la sábana para ocultar su desnudez pero no podía ocultar la vergüenza que sentía ante la humillante situación, en ese momento Pansy se puso como una fiera y trato de irse encima de ella para golpearla pero Draco se lo impidió

- suéltame- gritaba como loca Pansy  
- déjala, no ha sido su culpa, todo esto es culpa mía- decía el rubio- Blaise  
- deberías tener más cuidado Draco- dijo este con sorna- así como yo te vi yendo hacia la casa de esta "señorita"- puso un énfasis especial en esa palabra- te pudo haber visto cualquiera  
- jamás lo creí de ti, se suponía que eramos amigos- dijo Draco intentando evitar que Pansy enloqueciera más de lo que ya estaba

Harry, quien se había quedado quieto todo ese rato, decidió entonces ayudar a su amiga porque no podía culparla de nada, excepto tal vez de no haber tomado las suficientes precauciones, como fuera, rodeó a las personas que estaban junto a la cama y camino hacia Hermione quien seguía avergonzada y extendió su mano hacia ella

- vamónos Hermy- le pidió con suavidad  
- Harry- un hilo de voz fue lo que escapo de su garganta

Harry movió la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa de comprensión, Hermione lo observó y entendió que él no le reprochaba lo ocurrido, que sólo quería ayudarla así que tomó su ropa y aún cubriéndose lo siguió, ambos desaparecieron, pero antes de hacerlo ella le dirigió una mirada con la que le dijo a Draco que la encontraría donde ya sabía...

_Tú la misma de ayer  
__La incondicional,  
__La que no espera nada  
__Tú la misma de ayer  
__La que no supe amar__  
__No se porque_

Aparecieron en casa de Hermione donde ella se vistió nuevamente, mientras Harry la esperaba en la salita, bajo y Harry miraba el techo como si fuera interesante conocer la composición que tenía, lo invito a sentarse con un gesto, ninguno de los dijo gran cosa por varios minutos

- Harry- la joven se armó de valor y encaró a su amigo- ¿cómo fue?  
- ¿que te seguí?- ella asintió- bueno verás...

_Cuando tú y Malfoy se fueron, nadie sabía a donde podrían estar, yo te estaba buscando y me di cuenta que no era el único, así que me pegué a donde estaban Parkinson y Zabini y escuché cuando él le dijo el lugar donde podrían estar, así como cuando Parkinson se aferró en ir a encontrarlos, así que los seguí, me imaginé que si los encontraban algo podría pasar, aparecí detrás de ellos que por sorprendente que te pueda parecer no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, vi como Parkinson seguía de largo hacia un el final del pasillo donde estaba la puerta..._

- donde estabamos nosotros- finalizó Hermione y HAarry asintió- caray Harry, debes, debes de estar pensando lo peor de mí... seguro has de pensar que soy una...  
- ni se te ocurra decirlo- le advirtió el ojiverde- porque no es verdad  
- ¿no es verdad?- Hermione lo miró con tristeza- he estado compartiendo mi cama con un hombre que por si fuera poco es casado, si no soy una ramera, no se que otra cosa pueda ser

Harry la hizo mirarlo con severidad

- tú no eres una ramera, no fue tu culpa haberte enamorado de Malfoy, tampoco fue tu culpa que él se haya casado con la neurótica de Parkinson  
- pero yo lo sabía  
- pero nada, conoces como son las cosas en su posición, sabes que tienen que casarse pero es una porquería, no puede haber nada peor que casarse sin que haya sentimientos de por medio

Harry trataba inútilmente de encontrar razones para no hacer sentir mal a su amiga, la verdad era que estaba muy sorprendido por lo ocurrido pero no quería juzgar los actos de Hermione por que él no era nadie para hacerlo... mientras en el lugar donde se quedaron Pansy y Malfoy, Blaise había accedido a llevar a Pansy a tomar aire mientras Draco se vestía y pensaba las cosas con tranquilidad, a los cinco minutos ya tenía a Pansy dentro con la mirada de actriz dramática

- estoy esperando una explicación- dijo con tono de novela  
- ¿que quieres que te diga?  
- como que ¿que quieres que te diga?- repitió incrédula- dime que lo que vi fue algo de mal gusto, no puede ser que tengas a una vulgar sangre sucia como amante, ella ni siquiera es digna de mirarte a la cara mucho menos de acostarse contigo  
- en primer lugar no es una sangre sucia- dijo empezando a perder la paciencia- en segundo lo nuestro no han sido solo acostones como tú prentendes creer  
- me estás diciendo que... Granger y tú... - la mirada de Pansy estaba horrorizada y asqueada al mismo tiempo  
- si es lo que quieres oír ahí va: ella y yo hemos compartido muchas noches juntos porque

La mano de Pansy golpeó la cara de Draco con furia, esté ni se inmutó, se sobó la cara y miró a su infortunadamente aún esposa con cierta pena¿acaso Pansy no podía entender que él no la quería?

- ¿no era eso lo que querías oír?  
- cállate Draco no puedo creer que no te asuste ni tantito lo que hiciste¿en que papel me harías quedar a mí si a la estúpida esa se le hubiera ocurrido salir preñada?- preguntó despectivamente  
- yo...- a Draco se le secó la boca, no había pensado en esa posibilidad- pero Hermione habrá sido lo suficientemente lista para evitarlo- pensó con tristeza...- Pansy lo mejor para nosotros será distanciarnos, tal vez divorciarnos  
- ¿estás loco?- sus ojos de nuevo se desorbitaron- jamás vuelvas a proponer semejante locura  
- entiende, ni yo te amo ni tú tienes porque soportar las humillaciones de saberme en brazos de otra mujer, no me importan tus condiciones, puedes quedarte con mi fortuna, con la casa con mi apellido si te place... no los necesito  
- ¿me lo darás todo por esa?- preguntó recelosa y dolida  
- lo que sea por mi libertad- aclaró él- solo tienes que acceder  
- quiero un hijo  
- ¿que?  
- me escuchaste quiero que me des un hijo o de lo contrario no hay trato

Draco la miro con rabia, sabía que un hijo era el vínculo más importante e indestructible entre dos magos, al menos de sangre limpia o al menos con uno de ellos de sangre limpia y que al volverse padre no podría separarse de ella jamás si no era muerto, esa era una jugada muy baja por parte de Pansy pero no podía reprocharsélo... su única salvación sería... pero no, eso no pasaría nunca

- Hermione ¿estás bien?- preguntó Harry puesto que la joven se había quedado pálida y callada durante algún rato

Ella no respondió así que se acercó a ella para sacudirla

- ¿Hermy?  
- oh- murmuró esta con cara de que algo estaba pasando  
- ¿que pasa?  
- no puede ser, no puede ser- repitió vagamente  
- ¿que es lo que no puede ser?- preguntó Harry comenzando a alarmarse- vamos que me asustas  
- no es nada malo, pero... ¿como pudo pasar si nosotros?, pero pudo pasar cuando... y también, oh no - ella hablaba sin hacer caso de su amigo- ¿y si él no lo acepta¿y si cree que ha sido un plan mío¿y si me pide que...?, no él no sería capaz, porque, me quiere, sé que me quiere- repitió golpeando con sus puños sus piernas  
- ¿Hermione?- preguntó Harry una vez más  
- creo que... podría, de algún modo inexplicable y maravilloso... yo... - se detuvo y como Harry iba a abrir la boca siguió- creo que estoy embarazada

Ahora si que Harry se quedó con la boca abierta... y no fue el único...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: uds disculparán tan larga espera... I'm so sorry... bueno a ver que les parece esto... un poco corto, lo sé... mis neurones andan algo flojas**

**Cap. 6**

- ¿embarazada?

Harry y Hermione giraron la cabeza con tal brusquedad que cualquiera habría jurado que se habían hecho daño... ambos se sobaron el cuello antes de encarar a un salido de no se sabía donde Ron... que los miraba con ojos desorbitados

- ¿embarazada?- repitió sin asimilarlo del todo- ¿Harry?

De no haber sido por lo complicada de la situación a Harry le habría dado risa que su amigo pensara en él como padre del futuro bebé... movió la cabeza y Ron lo observó... como si hubiera alguna clase de traición de por medio

- ¿y mi hermana?  
- ¿que tiene Ginny que ver en esto?- preguntó el ojiverde con cierta exasperación- nuestra relación es lo suficientemente buena  
- el hijo que estoy esperando definitivamente no es de Harry- intervino Hermione nerviosa

Harry había tal vez asimilado su relación con Draco... pero ¿Ron?... alguna vez había sabido que él la había querido aunque ahora él estuviera con Luna... pero ¿cómo se lo tomaría?... esa era una cuestión muy complicada

- ¿entonces de quien es?

Tanto Harry como Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de sobresalto... ella no creía que las cosas pudieran ponerse más difíciles... definitivamente se equivocaba... en dos minutos apareció Draco y tanto él como Ron se miraron con bastante aversión... Hermione se quería matar... o que se la tragara la tierra

- ¿qué hace Malfoy en tu casa?- preguntó con repulsión o algo así

Era obvio que tampoco Draco era feliz viendo a Ron

- la pregunta es ¿qué haces tú Weasley aquí?... ¿no deberías estar con tu novia Lunática?  
- no la llames así- saltaron los tres

Draco suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y resignadamente se dejo caer en un sillón... Ron lo miró con más aversión que antes y Harry le dijo

- nos vemos luego Hermione- jaló al pelirrojo- vámonos Ron  
- luego hablaremos- dijo la chica de ojos amielados

Cuando ambos desaparecieron se dejo caer en el mismo sillón, en medio del incómodo silencio...

- ¿y bien?- preguntó Draco- ¿me dirás que hacía la rata en tu casa?  
- no lo llames así- pidió ella recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él  
- ¿me dirás que demonios está pasando?

Al oír su tono Hermione supo que no era nada bueno para ellos... sólo observo a Draco fijamente antes de decir

- ¿es Pansy la que te puso así?  
- esta loca pero eso no es nuevo... sólo que ahora es más peligrosa que nunca  
- ¿a qué te refieres?  
- quiere darme la libertad a cambio de que yo le de un hijo... y no la he tocado desde hace más de medio año!  
- ¿para que es tan importante un hijo?... es decir pobre bebé no me gustaría tener una madre como Pansy

Draco sonrió, a decir verdad él también compadecería al crío

- hay una ley entre los magos de sangre limpia, si una pareja con al menos un sangre limpia entre ellos concibiere un hijo no habrá poder mágico que los pueda separar, ese niño es y será un lazo indivisible e indestructible siempre y cuando, claro está que el padre si es un sangre limpia acepta la condición de paternidad

Hermione se quedo pensativa... y fijo su mirada en su vientre... no estaba muy segura de la reacción de Draco al saberlo pero no podía perder nada con intentarlo... suspiró varias veces como si se le hubiera olvidado como agarrar aire...

_Amiga tú la misma de ayer  
__La incondicional,  
__La que no espera nada  
__Tú la misma de ayer  
__La que no supe amar  
__No se porque…_

- ¿que tienes?- preguntó Draco bastante extrañado

Hermione lo miró no una sino varias veces alternando entre verlo a él y ver a su vientre... al notar esta actitud algo en Draco vibró enormemente ¿podría ser acaso?... tomó las manos de Hermione con la esperanza grabada en su mirada

- Hermione... puede ser

Ella no dijo nada, sorprendida ante la actitud repentina de Draco

- ¿podrías tú... estar?  
- ¿esperando un hijo?- musitó casi inaudiblemente

Draco asintió con más esperanza... ella sin darse cuenta tomó sus manos y las posó sobre su vientre... sus miradas se conectaron y no hizo falta decir nada más

- te amo- susurró él besando sus labios y luego su vientre- los amo

Hermione sonrió... definitivamente había tomado la noticia mejor de lo planeado

**Continuará  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: fue una linda histo... pero debía acabar**

**Cap. 7: El Final Perfecto**

... el atardecer caía en suaves matices que pretendían difuminar las imágenes recientes... ahora el cielo se hallaba teñido de violeta y de rosa agresivo... un color divino...

... una casa alegre, animada, llena de vida... el llanto de un niño pequeño que rompió el silencio de la ya naciente noche

- ya voy mi amor ya voy- dijo una mujer que era bastante joven para ser la madre de la criatura

Pero lo era, alzo en brazos al pequeño, viva copia de ella y logró callarlo entonando una canción de cuna... un hombre de cabello rubio platinado que sostenía en brazos algo que balbuceaba incoherentemente... sin duda un bebé...

- ¿cómo te va?  
- bien, tu hijo esta un poco inquieto  
- lo mismo podría decir yo de tu hija- bromeó Draco besando a Hermione

Acto seguido puso al pequeño e inquieto bultito en la cuna, al hacerlo revelo que tenía a una niña muy pequeña probablemente de no más de 6 meses de vida... su hermano miraba a la niña muy atentamente... él ya tenía casi 4 años de existencia y no parecía comprender porque esa criatura resultaba tan... extraña

- sería una pena que ninguno de los dos quedara en Slytherin- dijo Draco

Hermione rodó los ojos... acto seguido lo besó y susurró

- faltan muchos años para eso ¿no crees?

Se besaron nuevamente... era de cierto modo algo muy bueno la libertad de la que ahora gozaban, que había sido por cierto muy sufrida...

_FLASHBACK  
... cuando Pansy se enteró de que Hermione estaba esperando un hijo, enloqueció más de lo que ya estaba, fue triste pero fue necesario que la internaran en San Mungo... para pesar de todos puesto que finalmente no merecía acabar así..._

_- pobre Pansy- comentaban otros Slytherins- esto es humillante para ella  
- y peor si esta encerrada por culpa de la sangre sucia  
- que descaro  
- que locura_

_... desde entonces Draco había también sido visto con malos ojos, por su 'aventura' con la 'sangre sucia' que le daría un hijo 'bastardo'... palabras que le molestaban mucho porque eran ofensivas para Hermione y el hijo nonato de ambos..._

_Para Hermione las cosas no habían sido más sencillas... explicarle a todo el mundo era algo complicado... aunque Harry la apoyaba_

_- ¿es cierto?- preguntaron las gemelas Patil - ¿qué estás embarazada?  
- ehm... pues sí- contestó vacilante sintiendo la mirada de muchos clavada en ella_

_Las gemelas intercambiaron una mirada, Ron y Ginny también... era obvio que los rumores eran inevitables_

_- es cierto entonces- murmuró una sorprendida Lavender Brown- el hijo es de... ¿Malfoy?_

_El silencio cayó estrepitosamente sobre los demás que miraron a Hermione con ojos desorbitados, Harry tomó vacilante la mano de la joven para hacerla sentir que no estaba sola..._

_- también eso es verdad  
- ¿te involucraste a tal grado con el enemigo?- preguntó un muy incrédulo Ron  
- no es el enemigo Ronald- dijo Hermione exaltada  
- no ya lo creo que no- se mofó él  
- Hermione se dejo llevar por algo más fuerte que ella- dijo una soñadora Luna_

_Ron la miró igual que Ginny, igual que todos salvo Harry_

_- Hermione tiene derecho a ser feliz- dijo el ojiverde  
- ¿felicidad?... ¿con Malfoy?, menos mal que es tu amiga- dijo Ginny  
- él no es tan malo, es... es muy bueno y me quiere_

_Todos excepto Harry y Luna la miraron como si hubiera enloquecido de pronto... Hermione se sintió como en un lugar ajeno a ella y salió de ahí, triste, frustrada, deprimida... se dejo llevar a un lugar donde se sentía segura..._

_- vámonos Draco, vámonos- pidió casi llorando  
- ¿dónde quieres ir?- preguntó él extrañado acariciando su cabeza  
- a donde sea, donde tú quieras_

_Y lo hicieron... se fueron a Australia, más específicamente a Sidney, donde se casaron... donde nació su hijo_

_- un precioso y saludable varoncito - anunció una medimaga  
- hola bebé  
- hola pequeño_

_El niño era muy parecido a Hermione y se sentía cómodo entre los brazos de su madre... su nombre fue Alexander... quizás regresaran a Londres cuando Alex cumpliera 11 años y recibiera su carta... antes lo veían muy díficil... el contacto de Hermione siguió con Harry... el cual le envió una carta muy detallada 2 años después del nacimiento de Alexander..._

_Querida Hermione:  
Estos casi 3 años de separación han sido bastante alterados, te diré, Ron dice que no te extraña, pero la verdad es que le gusta saber que estás bien... su primer comentario cuando supo lo del niño fue: "se quedará en Gryffindor", Ginny y yo creemos lo mismo¿sabes?, hace un par de días Ginny dio a luz a una niña¿te molesta si la llamamos Hermione?... espero que no, ese nombre es muy bonito... mi hija también es bonita, sería bueno que la conocieras... Luna también dio a luz, pero ella tuvo gemelos, hasta ahora no he sabido como se llamaran finalmente...  
Honestamente creo que deberías volver... he estado pensando mucho en nuestras aventuras de colegio... ¿recuerdas cuando nos enviaron al Bosque Prohibido con Hagrid?... Malfoy era un cobarde, perdón si lo ofendo pero era así... hablando de Hagrid, dice que esta molesto contigo Hermy, porque no te despediste apropiadamente de él, además dice que quiere conocer a Alexander, cree que será tan inteligente como tú, lo cual no me extrañaría...  
Espero que nos veamos pronto  
Con cariño y aprecio  
Harry Potter_

_Hermione había terminado de leer entusiasmada... ¿conque Ron seguía enojado pero creía donde debería quedarse Alexander?... eso era muy gracioso... le mando como contestación decir que si queria llamar a su hija como ella estaba bien... no le molestaba en absoluto, al contrario la honraba... _

Un año después había dado a luz por segunda ocasión... esta vez a una niña... la cual por cierto era muy parecida a su padre... tanto que se alegro de que los abuelos paternos de la pequeña, a quien por cierto llamaron Dayanne, no estuvieran presentes para intentar corromperla...

_- ¿has tenido noticias de Pansy?- le preguntó a Draco algunos días después del nacimiento de Dayanne  
- hasta ahora sigue sin reconocer absolutamente nada  
- siento pena por ella  
- yo también, de algún modo es mi culpa aunque yo no la hice ser como era  
- en todo caso será culpa de sus padres- repuso Hermione sentenciosamente_

_Guardaron silencio... Dayanne se movió inquieta entre los brazos de su madre..._

_- ¿has vuelto a recibir algo de tus amigos?  
- no por ahora, espero que no tarde  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

En efecto, eran notas pequeñas las que había estado recibiendo pero ya eran bastante... se había enterado básicamente de que Harry había tenidos 2 hijos más que eran tal vez un par de semanas más grandes que Dayanne y otros datos algo más irrelevantes... pero que dennotaban su felicidad... también ella era feliz... tenía un esposo y dos hijos y no creía que pudiera pedir más que eso...

- ¿estás contenta?- le preguntó Draco en su lecho  
- bastante- repuso ella besando sus labios- no sabes cuanto

Se volvieron a besar... el tiempo sólo se detuvo... y nada más... el amor incondicional que había ido más allá...

**Beautiful Disgrace**


End file.
